Conference call systems have long facilitated audio communications between participants at different locations. More recently some conference systems allow real-time video communications between participants. This allows a participant at one location to view live video and audio of other participants speaking even though those other participants may be very far away. Being able to view the other participants allows for a more productive conference as the participants can view each other's facial expressions, gestures, or other visual information that cannot be seen during an audio call.
While video conferencing has surely enhanced experience of remotely located participants, video conferencing falls short of making remote participants feel as though they are all in the same room. That is, participants sitting in a conference room watching other participants on a display screen does not adequately simulate those other participants being within the conference room. However, virtual reality headsets are now available that visually immerse users in visual experiences, such as video games. Similarly, augmented reality headsets are able to display information to a user while that user is still able to view the scene around them.